Out of the Present, into the past
by Riddled-Slytherin
Summary: T/G later on.Tom Riddle expects a normal sixth year at Hogwarts, but when an older Ginevra Weasley finds her way into the past, what can be expected?
1. Lazy days

1-25-05

Out of the Present, into the Past  
--------------------

I know I should be working on TOM but this idea has been in my head for a while. It'll be Ginny/Tom, but I really wanted to focus on our favorite young dark lord for the first chappie. Here it is! Tell me what u think!

-------------------

1945, a time where innocence flooded the hearts of many, a time where war was also taking place. In this year, you could turn the radio on and hear Frank Sinatra singing 'Ol' Man River' most likely.

August heat. He hated it. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle; he recently turned 16, and was looking forward to another year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. He sat in the grass; his back leaned against a tree. '_Hopefully Dumbledore won't be much of a bother _this _year.'_ The teen thought, twirling his wand around in his right hand absentmindedly. He had done this a lot, force of habit.  
"_Freak!_ Get in here now!" A women's voice screeched  
'_Took her long enough.'_ Tom thought _'Well, I know who's not going to be spared when I leave school.'_ With that last thought he stood up, patted dirt off himself and headed inside. He could very easily hear the radio playing 'The House I live in.' Like many boys his age, he had a great dislike for Frank Sinatra, because most girls were in love with him. But also he respected the singer, and even though he would not admit it, he could easily say Sinatra had talent.  
"_Freak._ I thought I told you to clean this place up a bit!" The women who ran the orphanage shouted  
"I did." Tom said lazily. How he hated this women.

"Well, clean it more!" The women said turning on her heal.

Tom rolled his eyes, and moved a stray piece of hair back into position, then went to a cot, well bed, and laid there. He had already done his chorus, a flick of the wrist and everything was perfect. '_Some day they will all fear me, and they will regret EVER calling ME a freak._' Tom thought. Summer heat. How he hated it. With sweat dripping from his forehead, he headed from the large room filled with beds, and went out doors again. He leaned back to his spot under the tree, and watched a few of the younger kids chase each other. Then he turned his gaze to a few gardener snakes. The women had told him to kill them, since she hated snakes, but he took them as pets. He then focused in on the faint hissing and heard '_Yessssss sssssomething issssss happening. Sssssssssomething big.' 'When?' 'Sssssooon. Very sssssssssoon.' _  
Tom just focused out, '_Must be the heat._' The teen thought. Nothing big was going to happen, it was just going to be another year. He then pulled a leather bound journal from his pocket, and tapped it with his wand. He was working on preserving himself in after all, just in case. Tom Riddle was quite sly, and he was also quite smart. Something he learned at a young age was 'Always have a back up plan.' And that he did.


	2. Into the past we go

1-25-05

---------------------------------

Lady Lestrange: I know year is off, but I just am so use to seeing it as 45. I also need it to be that year, I sorta researched the year in particuler, and am at a big loss without it. Thanx, and I cant wait to read the next chapter in Seers Truth!

---------------------------------

The rays of the summer sun shown down upon the now almost 16 year Ginevra Molly Weasley, only daughter to the Weasley family. Sitting in the back yard, watching her older brothers play quidditch, she sighed. No one offered her to play. They still saw her as a little baby. Well, she was not. She had grown a lot. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, her brother Ron's best friends, were due to come, in a few days, so arrangements were being made. Ginny long since got over her crush on the boy-who-livid and was more focused on other things. Ginny frowned as she saw heard her mother yelling for her and the boys to come inside. With Voldemort's forces growing stronger, just being outdoors was a danger in itself.  
Ginny was the first one to enter the house. "Ginny dear you got mail, looks like it's from a secret admirer." Molly Weasley said to her only daughter, handing the letter, which had a package tied to it, to Ginny.  
"Thanks mum, I'll go open it." Ginny said, walking to her room.  
"Oh dear, I thought you would open it here, the suspense is killing me!" Mrs. Weasley stated

"I promise if it's something good I'll come down, I still have work to do mother!" Ginny said walking through the living room.

After walking the flights of steps, she came to a door that had 'Gine…..Ginny Weasley' in peeling letters, it had been Ginny who had scratched off the lettering, and carved over it her nickname. Of course she could not get the first for letters of her name off, leaving a reminder on going through a spell book, and finding a charm to change the lettering.  
As she peered down to the envelope, she could only think of what could be in the parcel. With the thought, she dropped her wand into her thin robes pocket, fixed her ponytail, fastening the blood red strands tightly, and then ripped open the paper. It revealed a strange looking object, with curiosity; she picked it up, finding that a strange sensation came upon her. Everything spun backwards, and she found herself falling. She found herself closing her eyes tightly, and then braced herself, as she hit the ground. Once she got up, she dusted herself off, and found nothing. No trace of her home. '_What happened?' _The youngest Weasley thought. '_The surrounding are the same, but it's different, no house, no family, no brothers.' _She then remembered the strange object, but it was nowhere in site. With that, she did the one thing she could think of. 'Lumus' she said, hoping the knitebus would come. And that it did. But, the one thing about it was the bus looked quite strange, and was not purple, but black. And is did not seem to be as modern as she remembered it to be. A person greeted her, telling the normal instructions to the bus, and she gave a galleon. The prices on everything were lesser then what she remembered. If anything, the gold she had could be a small fortune for her. Where ever she was, she did not mind it that much. Now all she was going to do was wait to get to Diagon ally.  
Once the bus stopped, and she got off, she looked at the front of the Leaky Caludren. It seemed newer looking to her. She also looked at the muggles who where rushing past, they were all dressed so…….different. She also looked at the shops surrounding the pub that led into Diagon. When she walked in, she saw a few wizards drinking, and saw a young man behind the counter. '_Tom the innkeeper? No way!'_ Ginny thought as she made her way to the back, to go to Diagon. '_This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.'  
------ _

Thanks for reading everyone!  
Next chapter will be up shortly!  
:R-S:


	3. Encounters

Sorry it took a while for me to update. My comp is acting odd. Again, TOM and Red wont be updated, sorta have a bad case of writers block. But the newer story I will probably update a lot more -  
Enjoy!  
R-S

-

Encounters  
-

He woke up early, before everyone at the orphange. He dressed himself in all black, which brought out his ice blue eyes.  
He wanted to go to Diagon ally today, get school supplys that he would need. He already knew he would be a prefect again this year, so nothing to worry about. He had been told what books he would need by a friend who was a year above him already. The sixth year of Hogwarts would be easy for Tom Riddle. He combed his hair into place, as he walked out of the old orphange.

-

She had awoken at 7:20 am. Usally she found herself waking at 10 am, since summer started. She dident know why she woke up, but then it had hit her. '_I'm going to have to write a letter to Professor Dumbledore, he'll know what to do._'  
She quickly got up, and changed into the clothes she had worn yesterday. She would have to go into Diagon Ally for some clothes. She went to leave her room for breakfast, when her eyes caught a calendor that hung on the wall next to a mirror. The calendor said 17 Augest 1945. Ginny Weasley then freaked out.

-

Tom impationtly walked down the streets to London to get to the Leaky Calduron. He was in a hurry to get his school supplys, so he could enjoy his day. First stop would be a nice pleasent breakfast at the Leaky Calduron since he had not eaten. He had been heading to London on foot, and the bar/inn was a few stores down. He checked his watch. 7:55. He had been walking for nearly two hours. He could not wait to get some food into him, and maybe some pumpkin juice.

Tom watched muggles quickly hurry past him. It had been 6 years that he knew of the Wizarding world, and in these 6 years, it still amazed him that the stupid muggles were thick enough to not notice the entrince to a world that was greater then anything in their wildess dreams. He quickly turned the knob and entered the normally dimly lit bar. Then mornings light made the place more alive.  
He went over to the bar, and Tom the inkeeper took an order. When his pumpkin juice arrived, we'll say it never made it to his hand.

-

Ginny Weasley after a few minutes of being in a state of shock went down to hurry to the owlary. But first decided to just ask for toast. She walked fast and in her rush, ended up tripping over her foot, knocking over an order of pumpkin juice and angering a person who she now only saw in her nightmares.

-  
Thanks for reading!  
Sorry it's short, but my right hand just fell asleep. Sorry for spelling errors,my normal spell check is down at the moment.

:R-S:


	4. A Formal Meeting

Thanx everyone who reviewed!  
First, I need to get some things out of the way.  
We are moving to PA, and well, I may only be able to update like 1 or 2 more times.  
Well, now that that is out of the way.  
With out further waiting, I bring you chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4- A Formal Meeting

* * *

Tom Riddle, was very known for his temper, but also know for holding in his temper when surrounded by people he did not know.  
Though in a far off future, he knew Ginevera Molly Weasley, he did _not _know her now. But as the pumpkin juice spelt onto his pants, and the  
uncomfertable feeling came, he could not hold in the fact he was annoyed, he did not look up to face the person who made the juice fall on him,  
all he did was curse under his breath.  
"I am so sorry." Tom heard. It was a females voice, and he could hear it drip with fear.  
He looked up ready to say something. But his angered look changed to a look of confusion. The girl was in a sleaveless shirt, it was only held up by thing straps. She was also in, jeans. This was so odd to him, many people were also staring at the girl. He looked at the girl, and say long blood red strands, that curled at the end, a small bit of freckles on her face. Her eyes were like chocolate, and her skin was a deathly pale. She was looking at him, her eyes intence. He saw her trying to be strong, but her eyes were filled with fear. No one seemed to be afried of him, not strangers at least.  
He then stood up. "It's alright miss. Don't let it happen again." He said slowly, forcing a nice voice, but it was laced with venom, a venom only she could hear. To others, it sounded like he was a kind young man, being respectful to a lady.  
He then took his wand out, and his pants were once again clean.  
Tom then motioned for Ginny to follow him. He saw the girl hesitate, but then saw her follow, head bowed down.  
He opened the door, and waited for her to walk out. But the girl was staring at him blankly.  
"Are you going to go?" Tom asked  
"Huh?" The girl said to him  
"Are you going to walk through the door?" Tom asked  
"Oh. Sorry. No one ever opens the door for me." ginny said  
"I see. Well, you know, I can't wait for you to walk forever, so just go through, _please_."Tom said, he was also known for his wonderful manners.  
"Er...ok. Thank you." The girl said quitely, walking slowly to the back of the bar  
Tom followed, hearing the door close with a creak. He then took his wand out, and tapped the bricks. As the bricks swirled, and opened the door to the magical world, he asked "By the way, what is your name?"  
The girl looked at him with fear, and a blank look. "M...my n..name i..is G..Ginny."  
"And does G..Ginny have a last name?" He asked, mockingly  
The girl glared at him.  
"Yes. I have a last name."She said, her voice now laced with venom.  
"Do tell." Tom demanded  
"It's. It's." The girl stopped  
"So, Ginny. Why are you dressed in boy clothes?" Tom asked normally  
He saw the darkest look fall upon the girls face. "They are girl clothes."  
"Only boys wear jeans." Tom said  
"Fine, so they were my borthers, who cares. I only have hand-me downs, now laugh." Ginny said bitterly  
"Oh, sorry." Tom said, with no emotion. '_Why should I care?_'  
"I have to go. I need to get into school." Ginny said "Why I should tell you my business, I dont even know."  
"Your going to Hogwarts, correct?" Tom asked suddenly  
"Yes." Ginny said  
"What year?"  
"6th." Ginny said  
"I'm going into sixth year also." Tom said  
'_Damn. This is not good._' ginny thought '_He is going to kill someone, and the diary. I'll stop him. I'll...I'll change him! Yes.'_  
"Well, I'll show you to the owlary. The head master is Professor Dippit." Tom said in a mono-tone voice  
He then motioned for the girl to follow him. As they passed, she could see a bunch of children gathered around a quidditch show, staring at a old broom, that was dead slow, but yet, fast for the time. '_I bet the cleansweep 7 would be the fastest thing in the world in this time._' ginny thought  
"What is your name?" ginny asked  
"It's all the same, names dont really matter much. But, I'm Tom. I'd tell you my last name, but sadly, you never told me yours."  
'_I forgot how much of a git he could be._'Ginny thought, then shuddered as she saw Tom wink at her. '_This is going to be a VERY long year._'

* * *

My apolagies for the short chapters, I just want to hold some stuff back for awhile. I promice they will get much longer.  
Now. I hate to do this, but 5 (or more) reviews, and I'll make sure to update before I pack away my computer.  
Next.  
I'm undecided for where to place Ginny for sorting. I have everything else planned, and stuff.

Now I thank everyone who reviewed the last 3 chapters again!

Arrivederci  
-  
:R-S:

PS : MY spell checker is not working again. It worked for half a week, and then stopped. so sorry for any terrible errors!


	5. Owlary

Chapter 5- Owlary

* * *

Tom and Ginny stood outside the door. _'Let's see. Ginny is a shorter version of the name Virginia, so I'll call her that.' _  
"Well Virginia." Tom started  
"My name is not Virginia." Ginny said  
"Really?" Tom said with some shock "Is Ginny not the affectionate term for Virginia?"  
"It could be, I guess. But my name's not Virginia. Honestly, can't anyone ever get it right?" Ginny said bitterly  
"Then what is it?" Tom asked  
"Ask me no questions, and I shall tell you no lies." Ginny said with a very proud look upon her face.  
Tom looked at the girl bitterly, if he were at school, he would most likely hex her. But he did not believe in hexing girls, it was as bad as hitting them.  
He then just stared at the girl. She was different. '_Well maybe I know what the gardener's were speaking of. 'Ginny' is a deffinate surprise, one I don't mind I must add, and I'm not one for surprise's.' _

Tom then watched Ginny go to open the door.  
"No, allow me." Tom said, taking Ginny's hand off the knob.  
"Er...why?" Ginny asked "Do you have door obbsession or something?"  
'_Where has this girl been living, an uncivil household? I thought the orphanage was bad, but at least we were taught mannors._' Tom thought  
He then opened the door. "No Ginny. I do not have a door obbsession." Tom said '_Wow, I'm top student in all my classes, attempting to become a GREAT headboy, yet I have to reply to this girl, that I don't have a door fetish, or anything. This is quite pathetic. Tom Marvolo Riddle is not a pathetic person! Wait... now I'm speaking in third person. I'm just going to forget this strain of thought now._'  
"Well Ginny, are you going to enter the owlary?" Tom asked, a hint of annoyence plauging his voice  
"Erm. Alright..." Ginny said walking in.  
"Well, I have some things to attend to at this moment. But if you need to be shown around, tell me now, and I will...well what I mean to say is. I'll show you around if you need any assestence." Tom said '_Why am I having trouble talking to this girl. I NEVER have trouble with speach.'_

Ginny stared at Tom. '_Wow. This is...different, to say, or think the least. This would be great blackmail on him. But...arg. I'm not accepting. He is a murderer!' _  
Then another thought came to her mind '_He's not a murderer yet. He seems to be quite the nice young gentlemen too. No boyfriend you have had has EVER opened a door for you. Your own brothers have never opened the door for you either, say YES.'_  
"Well?" Tom asked  
'_Yes, say yes!' _"Y..Yes." Ginny muttered  
"What was that?" Tom asked, smirking at the distressed look on the girls face.  
Ginny adverted her eyes to Tom's and choked out the word(s). "Yes. It is very...very kind of you to offer."  
"Well, do you need any help with your letter?" Tom then asked Ginny "I'm a Prefect, and one of Dippit's favorite students, he always takes something into consideration if I say I think it's a good idea."  
"Alright." Ginny said, then sighed lightly as Tom lightly took her arm in his hand, and guided her to the front desk at the Owlary.

Ginny was handed about 3 or 4 sheets of parchment, a quill, and ink. She headed over to a table and chair to write the letter. When Tom took the parchment and other items from her. "I'll write it. Dippit will get you in if _I _write it. He does not let just anybody in. Your pureblood, correct?"  
"Why does it matter?" Ginny asked, giving Tom a harsh look  
"Oh, no reason. It's just if you want to get into the _best _house, you would want to be pureblooded, at least to go through school a living person." Tom said casually, ignoring the look Ginny gave him.  
"Well, I am a pureblood. But that really does not matter to me." Ginny said  
"It should." Tom said "Don't tell my you are going to support that fool Dumbledore."  
Ginny looked at him '_Play dumb.'_ "Who? and by the way, when you say house's, what do you mean?"  
"Oh. Well Dumbledore is the transfiguration teacher, favors the Gryffindors, by the way, you _don't _want to be one of _them_." Tom said, writing down in his perfect hand writing. "Oh, and you could be placed in 1 of four house's, they are the place you will be grouped in. There are Slytherin, the best house of all." Tom started, giving Ginny a wink. "Then Ravenclaw, they are ok. Smart, if not placed in Slytherin, you would want to try to get placed there, it's a big complement to your brain." Tom then got a bitter look "Then there is Hufflepuff. They are mainly Mudbloods, and foolish purebloods and halfbloods. Dumbledore also favors them. They are loyal to anyone who would give them some time in the spotlight." Then the bitter look vanished, and a sneer formed on his handsome face. "Then last, and deffinatly least. Gryffindor. They are a bunch of show offs who think they are the greatest people. They get away with _everything_, and most of the teachers favor them, even the head of our own house. You do not want to get placed there. I could tell you stories, but I think I'll just let you see how awful they truley are when you first enter the building itself, no, the train." Tom finished. "Oh, and here is your letter, you could read it, if you like. But I'd just send it out now." Then he took it from her. "I'll send it for you."  
Ginny looked at him for a moment, blankly. '_He does not like Hufflepuff because they are to loyal? I thought he liked loyal people, maybe that is later? I knew he did not like Gryffindor, what Slytherin does? Wow. This is weird, and hey! Control freak! I wanted to read that, curse you Tom Riddle!'_  
Ginny stood at the table for about 6 minutes, before realizing Tom was gone for 10. By then he was already back in front of her, smirking.  
"Well, I think I'll just bring you to get clothes, then I must go." Tom said "Your family must be wondering where you are." He added bitter-toned  
"I...I dont have a family." Ginny said '_I'm an orphan now. They are all gone. I should of never touched that thing._'  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He said quitely, and emotionlessly. "So am I."  
"Do you know any place's I could stay?" Ginny asked  
'_I know one...but that would be cruel, but who cares, if she was there, then that muggle would stop annoying me, and start annoying her. Yes. I'll just bring her there.'  
_"Well, I know the orphange always has space." Tom said, a somewhat cruel smile on his face, but Ginny choose not to notice it  
"Okay?" Ginny said with a worried hint  
"And they just _love _us magic folk." Tom said with great sarcasim.  
"Er...why dont you show me to that clothes shop now." Ginny said, quickly  
"You girls and clothes...sheesh." Tom muttered  
Then Ginny took out a galleon. She did not know why, but she just did, and stared at it, she never had this much money on her, never. Then she noticed Tom looking at it in a strange way. It was normal, everyday galleon, nothing weird about it to her.  
"Strange coin." She heard Tom mutter. Then she saw him dig into his pocket, and pull out another coin, a different looking Galleon.  
"Is that one from over seas?" Tom asked  
"What do you mean? It's a normal coin." Ginny said, as Tom and her walked out. He opened the door, and this time she walked out. '_Finally_' Tom thought.  
"No. That is just a strange looking one, it's just a bit odd." Tom said. "I'll trade you 10 galleons of mine for 10 of yours."  
"But I dont have that many." Ginny said  
"Oh. Then I'll trade you for whatever you have, I could assure you that you wont get far with those." Tom said, taking the gold out of his pocket. "Here."  
"I can't, it's your money, I have my own." Ginny said  
"I'm only trying to be nice." Tom said "Just trade, _please._  
_'If I do trade, then he will look at them, and he is quite the smart boy. He was headboy, and he must be somewhat like Percy, I mean, he would probably know something is not right here. He already has questioned me.'_  
"I'm sorry. But I can't trade. These were the last things my parents gave me before...before...before '_they_' came." Ginny said '_Lame Ginny. Very lame. They. It's 1945, the wizard who's name I can't prononse is still at large. Another lame thing Ginny. Wow.'_  
"Oh, then forget it, take this then." Tom said, putting some gold into Ginny's hand  
"Your pursistent, arent you." Ginny said  
"I normally try to always get what I want, and right now, I want you to have money. Believe me, I have much more in my vault, now the store is just three doors down, I have to go. Bye. Meet me at the Leaky Caludren later." Tom said, and then vanished into the crowd, before Ginny could say a word.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'm just going to get some chapters out. I'm packing, and have talked my parents into letting the computer stay a little while longer.  
Thanks everyone who reviewed!

LadyLestrange- Odd that the update did not show up on the e-mail alert, now that I think about it, I've had that problem myself. Very odd, very odd indeed.

Death Immortalitis- I'm really trying to get TOM updated, like I said in the e-mail, I just have writers block on that story. It's terrible. Also, it just takes a lot longer to write, and I've pretty much used up all the thoughts I've had for it, and other idea I've had wont fit in.

xSweetEssencex- Glad you enjoyed the lst chapter! I hope you also enjoyed this one.

Everyone else, I hope you liked this chappie!  
I'm attempting to make them longer, I dunno, I think I'm loosing it for long chapters, can't seem to write them anymore. Well night. it is 1 am, and i'm tired. took a 5 hour nap, woke up at 10:40pm. tired again.  
I'll update soon. I have the next chapter done already.  
:R-S:

* * *

oh. the chapter is not due for a while, but what house should Ginny be in?  
(s) (g) (h) (r)?

I just am testing out different ideas, each one leads to it's own path, and I liked each one, well, maybe not hufflepuff, but I can't see Ginny as one. well, night all!


	6. Home?

Wow. so, my parents decide. 'we like fire truck red, and canary yellow together on a wall, so we are staying.'  
So I'm not moving, and had to unpack anything I had packed. so now I'm stuck in the house of Gryffindor. Somebody get me outta here!  
R-S

* * *

Chapter 6- Home?

* * *

A few hours passed, and Ginny headed to the Leaky Caludren. She walked out of Diagons portal into the mini courtyard behind the pub. Then pushed the door open.  
She entered the bar, and looked around. Then saw Tom Riddle sitting at a table drinking pumpkin juice, and reading the Daily prophet. He seemed to be in another world, since he did not look up once, even when the bell to the shop rang telling the owner that Ginny entered and all the people in the pub looked up.  
'_This shoud be fun_.' Ginny thought, as she quietly inched her way to stand behind Tom. Then she went to scare him, when Tom was standing and saying "No need for such childish games, Ginny. I already knew you were here anyways, so don't bother."  
Ginny just looked at the boy. "H...how did you know it was me?"  
"Because, I just did." Tom said  
Ginny looked at him with a blank stare.  
"So, I guess I'll show you 'home'." Tom said bitterly, grabbing Ginny by the arm.  
"I'll just stay here." Ginny said  
"Oh no. Your coming with me. I hate being the only 16 year old at the forsaken place, your coming with me." Tom hissed  
Ginny just looked at him '_What happened to him being nice?_'  
"Walk Ginny. We dont have all day, if I'm not back at this time, I'll get the beating of my life, now COME." He said, as he dragged her out of the bar, and into the streets of Muggle Londen.  
"How long is the walk?" Ginny asked  
"It differs each time." Tom mumbled  
"Alright then. Why not take the knightbus?" Ginny asked  
Tom turned around, and put his hands on Ginnys shoulders.  
"Are you insane? It's aganist the law to call that bus in a large crowd of muggles, it will blow the cover of our world, everything we know, will fall into ruin."  
"I...I didnt know that." Ginny said '_In the 90's muggles just ignore the bus, its like they dont even SEE it. How could magic be so different in the past? I thought even in this time our world was capable of preventing muggles from discovering this place. I guess I underestimated the past.'  
_"How did you not know that?" Tom asked, giving Ginny an odd look. "Have you ever taken the time to read the laws of our world?"  
"My mother told me whats right and wrong, she NEVER said anything about calling a bus in a crowd of muggles. She did it all the time, and the muggles did not even notice. So I dont understand how it could be any difference here."  
"I dont mean to sound like a rude git, but your mother was bloody insane to have done that." Tom said  
Ginny glared at him, more like gave the look of death.  
"No one, not anyone calls my mum insane. Only me and my brothers are allowed to do that." Ginny said  
"You brothers? Where are they, I thought you said you have no family." Tom said, looking at her strangly  
"Um...well, I had 6 older brothers. But they all died trying to protect me...my brother Fred jumped in front of a killing curse ment for me." Ginny lied, though she sounded very convincing.  
"Wow." Tom muttered '_So, someone must really want her dead, she must have much power...yes, I could sence, it, but I guess she is much more powerful then I thought. Maybe I could use her to my advantage.'_  
"Well, I'm tired." Ginny said, faking a yawn.  
"Come on. Do you know how to apperate?" Tom asked  
"No. I was supposed to learn, but then the whole family meeting there demise thing happend, and well, I guess that sort of got in the way." Ginny said bitterly  
"Well, I guess we could always got the illegal way of apperation. But you dont even know were the orphange is. So I guess..." Tom started. Then he wrapped his arms around Ginny, smirking as she gave a shocked gasp. "This is what we'll do."  
"Wh..." ginny started, but then felt that weird feeling, the one from before, when she got pulled into the past. She looked around and saw black, then after a few minutes, color just invaded the black, causing a sickly feeling to come over her.

* * *

"So, I see you have all your body parts, as do I so, we are safe, for now." Tom said in an amused voice. Then he unwrapped his arms from around Ginny, and went to walk away, when Ginny almost hit the ground. He turned around quickly, and used Wingadium Leviosa to catch her. Then he put one arm around her, and helped her walk into the old building.  
Ginny noted the smell of smoke as the walked in. When the were inside, she noted the terrible conditions. How anyone could live in this place was beyond her. How Tom Marvolo Riddle, future Dark Lord could live in this place...who knew.  
"_Freak! _Where have you been for the past 7 hours, you had a day of chour... oh, a guest." The women said, straitening up, and putting a fake smile on.  
"Oh my, she looks sick."  
Ginny could feel Toms grip on her tighten.  
Tom then moved his head to her ear and whispered "_This is an act, don't be fooled."_  
Ginny just nodded in responce.  
"Who is this girl _Freak?_" The women asked, looking at Tom with a look of pure venom  
"She is one of my school friends, she has been orphend in an attack on her family. She needs a place, so I brought her here." Tom said  
"Shes one of _you_." The women said with venom "GET HER OUT OF MY SITE THIS INSTENT, ONE OF YOU FREAKS IS ENOUGH!"  
"Um...NO. She stays." Tom said, pushing Ginny onto a couch.  
Then he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the women.  
"Your not allowed to use _magic _outside of school, I know this." The women said going to take the wand away  
"No, I'm 16, and old enough to use magic outside of school, and now for my first trick." Tom started "Imperio."  
The curse hit the women. Ginnys eyes widend '_Oh bloody hell, he using the unforgivable, because of ME? WHY?'  
_Ginny watched as Tom moved his head to face her. She also saw him give her a grin. It was like he had wanted to do this for a long time, he most likely did though.  
"You will restrain from calling ME and GINNY freaks, and you will never make us do chours again. only your filthy muggle children will do these chours, and you shall let Ginny stay, do you understand?" Tom said, his voice filled with a power, and venom  
"_Yes._" The women said in a daze  
"Good." Tom said smirking, then he took the imperious off her. And helped Ginny up.

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
I guess I'll be updating on time since I'm not moving now.  
R&R please.  
Oh, same ? as last time.  
(r) (h) (g) (s) 


	7. One Riddle Solved?

Thanks everyone for the reviews!  
well, here is the next chappie!  
:R-S:

* * *

Chapter 7: One Riddle solved?

* * *

Ginny could only stare at Tom. He had just used a unforgivable. For her. '_I'd be flattered but, imperious is not the most flattering thing that could be done for me.'_ she thought  
"Ginny. Dont tell anyone what you have just witnessed, ok." Tom said, hands on Ginny's shoulders. The look he gave her was intense  
"Wh..why did you do it?" Ginny asked  
"You would not understand." Tom mumbled  
"That is illegal Tom." Ginny whispered  
"I know. But the illegal things always seem more fun. Take apparating two people. Thats hard, and fun." Tom said  
"So, you did that for..._fun_?" Ginny asked confusion riddling her voice  
"Well. Yes, and no. You see, I hate that women. She has made my life simply misrable. And, well deserved it, shes just a muggle, _afterall_." Tom said  
Ginny frowned, as she watched Tom sit down at a table, and lean foward, his left hand holding his chin up. He seemed to sink into his own thought.  
"Not all muggles are like that Tom." Ginny said  
Tom turned his head and shifted as he looked at Ginny.  
"How do you know?" Tom asked, a small bit of venom detectable  
"My brothers best friend, was a muggle. She was very nice, and a study-o-holic." Ginny said  
Tom blinked, and went back to thought. _'Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. You have been so mislead. ALL muggles are terrible. ALL of them. Calling me freak all the time, beating me, chasing me, attacking me. Thats the life they have given me. And my Flithy Muggle father, abandoning me and my mother for magic. I HATE ALL MUGGLES. I'll make her see how bad the truely are. By the end of the school year, she will understand. She will have to understand.'_  
Then Tom got up.  
"Er...Tom. Where could I put my school stuff?" Ginny asked  
"Oh. I'll take it." Tom said, picking up bags, and such, then putting a shrinking charm on the items. He then walked over to an endtable, and had a engraved snake around the handle. He traced it with his finger, and then kneeled down to the table, and whispered something Ginny could not understand. She watched mesmerized as the snake uncoiled from the handle, and a lock appered. Then she heard the click to state the little draw was open.  
Tom pulled out the draw, and placed the items in, neatly. Then he stood up, patted dust off himself, and closed the box. Then he whispered something else, and the snake went back to being coiled.  
"That was wicked." Ginny said  
"Wicked?" Tom asked  
"er...yeah, you know, awesome." Ginny said  
"Oh, you mean boss." Tom said  
Ginny held in a laugh. _'Boss?'  
_"Erm, yes. Boss." Ginny agreed  
Tom grinned a bit. "It is an impressive security system that I have made. That took months for me."  
'_He's a bloody genious.'_Ginny thought  
"You made that?" Ginny said  
"Yes." Tom said "It was very hard, since I had to do this wandless. Which I have discovered to be terribly hard. But when you do something wandless, the Ministry can't find out, since the magic is not being filtered through a wand, but through ones being."  
"Wow." was all Ginny could say  
"I think I could do better though." Tom said "I know I can."  
"You did a Marvolous job though!" Ginny said  
"You just used a form of my middle name." Tom said, dropping to the bed, and bouncing a bit, and amused look on his face.  
" Your middle name is...?" Ginny asked  
"Marvolo." Tom said  
"So what are you, the ever so Marvolous Tom?" Ginny asked  
"I guess you could call me that." Tom said shrugging.  
Then he watched as Ginny looked around. "Whats wrong?" Tom asked  
"Where will I sleep?" She asked, seeing all the beds were taken.  
"I'll take the floor. You sleep in my bed."  
"I...I cant do that. I'd feel so terrible knowing you would have to sleep on the cold floor." Ginny said, looking at his eyes  
"It's alright, I'm use to it. I just got bed privlages back. A few nights on the floor never killed me."  
"Your kind." Ginny said _'Wow. This is so twisted. I'm calling the boy who tried to kill me kind_.'  
"I try to be as nice as I could, and also, your a lady. If you were one of the guys, I'd take the bed." Tom said  
Ginny laughed a bit.  
"I'm not always this kind to people. There are some girls, who I would make sleep on the floor. Just because they annoy me." Tom said  
"Wow." Ginny said  
"I take it you like that word?" Tom asked  
"Huh?" Ginny asked  
"Wow. You say it an awful lot." Tom said  
"Oh, I dunno. It just seems fitting sometimes." Ginny said  
"Well. Night has fallen, and the muggle children will enter in 5...4...3...2..." Tom did not finish, all the 9 children entered, followed by 5 young teens.  
Tom quickly conjured a thin matress, pillow, sheets and blanket for himself.  
She watched the other children sneer at him, and throw him dirty looks. Some kids just looked at her.  
"Looks like Riddle's gotten himslef a girlfriend." One kid said  
'_Damn. Is that what everyone says to me? The ironic part is, this time its a muggle, saying it to Tom Marvolo Riddle._'  
"Shut up, if you value your life." Tom said, moving in front of Ginny.  
"What'll you do, wave your hands a turn me into a rabbit?" The kid said, causing the others to laugh.  
Ginny was shocked. '_Why are the treating him like this_?'  
"You dont know what I'm capable of, you don't know anything. If I wanted to, I could decapitate you all with a simple spell." He said, in a dead whisper.  
Ginny watched him, and saw his eyes seemed different. The pupil seemed to grow and shrink at every breath Tom took, and then stayed leaving a ice blue ring that was barely noticable.  
The kids all laughed again.  
Then Ginny heard him mumble '_one day, maybe soon, you will all regret ever mocking me, ever making fun of me.'  
_As the kids layed in there beds, Tom stood in place, just glaring.  
Ginny reached out, and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn to face her.  
"Don't listen to them. Your brillent, they dont know anything." Ginny said  
Now she could see the beautiful color of his eyes, they seemed to be midnight blue now, in the low light.  
"Thank you Ginny. Well, goodnight." Tom said, going to his spot on the floor  
"Night Tom. See you in the morning."  
'_I hate it here. This year I'm going to propose the idea of Dippit letting me stay, one more year here, and I'll kill myself, or someone._' Tom thought as he drifted off to a world of nightmares.  
'_He is only misunderstood. Now I understand something about him. If thats what he grew up with...its terrible, how could anyone treat another like that?' _Ginny thought as she entered her pleasent dream world.

* * *

Thanks again for reading.  
R&R, and I'll update sooner again!

Thanks everyone again for reviewing, I've been really depressed of late, and you don't know how much it helps.  
well. I must go to bed. Night, or Morning, or afternoon, depending on time this is read.

:R-S:_  
_


	8. Now and Then

chapter 8- Now and Then

* * *

The Weasley household was a mess. Molly weasley pretty much was on the verge of snapping, at the thought her only daughter had mysteriously vanished into thin air.  
The records at the ministry showed that Ginny Weasley had not apparated by mistake. They could not locate her by wand at all.  
Arther Weasley was a mess, and the boys were two.  
Ron would just sit around, lost in his thought.  
Fred and George just locked themselves in there room working on something to find there sister, putting all there pranks to the side.  
Percy, was Percy, but had heard of his sisters disaperence in the paper, and was just secretly looking into it.  
Charlie had come home to help find his youngest sibling, and only sister.  
Bill was somewhat a wreck since he adored Ginny, and Charlie and him were a team in searching.

Of course the day that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger came to stay, was an awful one. Harry seemed determined to find Ginny, and Hermione was trying to get Ron to snap out of his world.  
Once Ron was back in tune, the first thing he said was "That bloody git Malfoy did this!"  
Earning Hermione to say "Oh yes Ron, because Malfoy has just always wanted to make Ginny disapper."  
Of course a fight started and HArry walked off, leaving the two to bicker.  
Harry could only think that it was Voldemort. IT just had to be. But why would he want Ginny?  
Harry sat at the Weasleys dinner table, in his own thought. The Order was working there best to find Ginny. Everyone was a nervous wreck. For all they knew, Ginny could be lying dead someplace, and they could do NOTHING about it.

In the past-

A week had passed since Ginny had arrived.  
Tom had been showing Ginny around the muggle town. He treated himself, and Ginny to an apple, since it was all e could afford in muggle money.  
"So, this is where you have spent your life?" Ginny said '_stupid question._'  
"Yes. And you could tell, its not that eventful, when you live surronded by all these muggles." Tom said, low enough for ginny to hear.  
"Where to next?" Ginny asked  
"Diagon?"Tom replied  
"Really?" Ginny asked  
"Of course, now, there stations set up specificly for the bus." Tom said "Follow me."  
Ginny followed, not wanting to get lost. The week had been so eventful. She was beginning to re-trust Tom, he was so kind to her. His mood seemed great when he was showing her the different places in the town, and he seemed glad to show her to where you summond the night bus.  
"You also might get the chance to meet some of my school friends when we get to Diagon." Tom added  
"That sounds like...fun." Ginny said slowly  
"Yeah," Tom started "Quiet."  
"Hey do you the headmaster will let me in, without knowing my name?" Ginny asked suddenly  
"I told him your name was Virgina Morgan." Tom said  
"Virgina Morgan?" Ginny asked, saying the name slowly "How did you come up with that?"  
"The Morgans are an old wizarding family that supposidly died out, but some say that there was a child who was hidden. They had red hair, you could pass. And I asume you wont tell me your real last name anytime soon..." Tom said  
'_Whatever he says._' Ginny thought  
Then Tom put his hand out. "Take my hand."  
"er..." Ginny started  
"It gets crazy here at this time, and I know a short cut, you dont mind climbing over things, do you?" Tom asked "I understand if you want to go the long way, since girls normally dont like getting a spot of dirt on them."  
"I'll go. My brothers and I climbed things all the time, I dont mind it. If anything its fun." Ginny said, watching a small grin spread on Toms face.  
"I wish more girls had your outlook on things. Most of the ones I know, would stab you if you got one little speck of dust on them."  
Ginny laughed a bit.  
"I'm serious, they don't even go to Quidditch games because to much dirt." Then Tom leaned in to her, and whispered "Mudbloods, and dirt."  
As he moved away, and walked, Ginny just looked at him. "Tom..."  
He turned around grinning "Yes Ginny?" He said in a innoset voice  
"That was not nice. They are equal to us." Ginny stated clearly  
"No. We are above them. Me by a half, you by a whole." Tom said, a strange glint in his eyes  
"I dont see how blood makes a difference."  
"Blood. It makes much of a difference. It gives you power in our soicity, it does so much for people. You should be proud of your blood." Tom said "Your's is not spoiled by flithy muggle blood. No, your blood is pure."  
Ginny frowned "You have to like some muggles."  
"hmmm. Any that I was friends with, now look at me as if I'm a freak. So... forget what I was saying. we are at the stop."

* * *

sorry the chapter is short. I just dont feel like writing that much more. I promice to make the next one longer!

Narya of the Fire : I'm glad you like how I made Tom.  
Cloaked Insanity: Heres the chapter, hope u enjoyed!  
everyone else, thanks for reading!

I'll update sooner if I get more reviews.  
Oh yes.  
for anyone who is waiting for the next chapter of Taking Over Me. I have a little bit written. So that next chappie should be up by April. I'm just really busy lately with after school clubs, and that stuff. so, dont kill me for not updating. I feel bad that I've left it at that chapter. well, gotta go!  
-  
:Riddled-Slytherin:

oh, if anyone wants to talk. IM me at RiddledSlytherin. I'm always on, Smarterchild gets a bit dull after a while. no ones ever on.


	9. Broken Plans

Sorry for the delay in updates. i feel so bad!  
well, heres chappie 9!  
-

Chapter 9- Broken Plans

* * *

Ginny sat on the Nightbus, lost in thought.  
She blankly stared at Tom. Who was look out the window of the bus. He seemed to ignore the feeling of being stared at, being use to at school.  
Moments like this, she could not understand how he would become the mass-murderer in the future.  
What made him that way?  
All she knew is, she hated when he made comments, calling people Mudbloods. He reminded her of Malfoy when he did that.  
Then she realized, he would not of known of those words before he came to Hogwarts. His choice in friends would of been the majour influence on Tom himself. Just the orphange, those all were the muggles he knew. He did not know of ones that were good friends. Like Hermione.  
She was startled out of her thoughts when she head Tom.  
"Stare all you like, but I could give you a picture if you enjoy the veiw so much." Tom said, jokingly  
Ginny turned bright red.  
Tom then laughed. And moved next to her. "Our stop is next."  
"Oh, really?" Ginny said, now she felt nervous. '_I do not like him._'  
"Stick with me Ginny. I could assure you safety, the lot of them may be my friends, but, that does not mean I trust them." Tom said, and gave her a wink, as he the bus stopped.  
_'Damn his charm.'_ Ginny thought. Following Tom off the bus.  
Now to meet Toms friends. She did not know wether to be scarred, or to be curious. Maybe seeing the personalities of her schoolmates grandparents would show where they got it from.

* * *

Once off the bus, Tom motioned Ginny over to a tree.  
"Where are your friends?" Ginny asked  
"I dont know." Tom said "Probably had to stay home, or something. You never know with them."  
"Thats awful." Ginny said  
"It could be worse." Tom said shrugging  
"But it is." Ginny said, looking at him, dead in the eye.  
"We havent gotten our school supply letters yet. The thing that most likely happened was, the lot of them, got an answer of no to coming, from their parents." Tom said  
"Wow. That would make sence." Ginny said  
"But, I guess I'll buy you a butterbear." Tom said, just then an owl flew to them, the letter adressed to Tom. He took the letter, and the owl flew off.  
"Ah, here is a letter from Micheal now." Tom said "Just as I thought. Parents said no. Micheal, broke his arm, _again_. Claudia is in Eygpt, which I forgot, and Simon is nocternal during summer."  
"Wow." Ginny said  
"Well, I guess I will just get us some drinks now." Tom said  
"Ok." ginny said, following him

* * *

Ok!  
Updates!  
Yay!  
I'm way to hyper!  
I just corrected some things in the chappie, nothin big.  
:R-S: 


End file.
